The invention is based on a battery-operated electrical tool such as an angle grinder, die grinder, finecut power handsaw, or a similar power tool.
Electrical tools of this type having substantially rod-shaped machine housing or housing portion are known in which the battery packet is attached at the end of the end portion in such a detachable fashion that the battery packet abuts the latter in the direction of the longitudinal axis, extending the housing. As a result, the housing becomes longer than is the case with comparable power tools operated using a power supply cord. This is a disadvantage for more than just aesthetic reasons. Rather, the handiness of the electrical tool is impaired due to the weight of the battery packet attached to the end. Additionally, the battery packet is occasionally perceived as irritating while working in a cramped position.